032715doirlily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:56 -- 11:57 GT: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? 11:57 GA: in my room 11:57 GT: What the fuck are you doing THERE? 11:58 GA: i wanted to check it out 11:58 GT: Jesus Christ, I've been knocking on Vyllen's door for like an HOUR. 11:58 GT: OK, don't move, I'm coming over. 11:58 GA: phrasing 11:58 GA: boom 11:59 GT: -_- 11:59 GT: ------------------------------------------------------ 11:59 GT: There is a spate of furious knocking on Doir's door. 12:00 GA: "hold on a minute." Dina drops out of a nearby air vent. "sup" 12:00 GT: "Wh-" 12:00 GA: "the doors locked" 12:01 GT: "Can't you open it from the inside?" 12:01 GA: "thats not how keycard locks work" 12:01 GT: "Well, that's fucking dumb." 12:02 GT: She grabs her shoulders. "Anyways ARE YOU OK. WHAT HAPPENED. DID SHE GET ANYONE." 12:02 GA: "maenam, or meouet?" 12:02 GA: "because as far as i can tell we actually gained someone today" 12:02 GA: "beau is a real boy now" 12:02 GT: "Both, I guess? Maybe? What?" 12:03 GA: "he got out of his bubble. and uh, no, i have no idea. this whole day's been kind of a blur, but we need to deal with maenam still. and i guess meouet might be evil? but that letter seemed sooo out of character, like seriously, thats not her at all." 12:03 GA: "i mean, it seemed more like jack if anything." 12:04 GT: "OK, wait, why is he out of his bubble? Did something happen?" 12:04 GA: "yeah, meouet slash jack clearly framing her took over the ark?" 12:05 GA: "libby and scarlet had to jump ship. she's made a contract to become the next oracle or something." 12:05 GT: All the color drains from Lily's face. "The Ark's gone?" 12:06 GA: "...maybe?" 12:07 GT: "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no OH NO." Lily begins pacing back and forth. "FUCK." 12:07 GA: "uh, hey, whats the matter?" 12:08 GT: "Shit. SHIT." She begins hyperventilating. "I have to...where's Libby." 12:08 GA: "balishs room? but whats wrong, first? its not like its *gone*, its just commandeered by meouet i guess." 12:09 GT: "THAT'S WORSE." 12:10 GA: "why?? lily, please tell me. i might be able to mindghost up and help?" 12:12 GT: She shakes her head. "I...I can't." She looks around. "I have to go." 12:12 GT: She dashes off down the hall. 12:12 GA: Dina flies after her. "seriously wtf dude" 12:14 GT: She speeds up. "GO AWAY!" 12:14 GA: "only if you tell me whats happening!" 12:15 GT: "I CAN'T!" 12:15 GA: "cant, or wont??!" 12:16 GT: "BOTH!" 12:16 GA: "come on! please, i might be able to help, damnit!" 12:18 GA: "i know you... probably feel betrayed, because i... well, joined sami, instead of you, but i was just trying to stand up for my friends! and i know that was a dumb idea now, and i really should have thought about it more!" 12:18 GA: "especially since we were all *totally* being manipulated??? like, what the fuck!" 12:19 GT: "I *SAID*," Lily growls, decaptchaloguing her wok, "go...AWAY!" She swings around and, using Dina's momentum against her, slams the wok directly into her face. 12:20 GT: Home run, motherfucker. 12:20 GA: Dina's sent flying forward spinning around comically. "shit fuck not the face!" 12:21 GT: Lily uses this opportunity to lose Dina in the hallways. 12:21 GA: "well played. ko." Dina lies on the ground. 12:21 GA: "smackdown."